


Melon Baby

by Florafionpetals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cursing storm, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot where Gordie and Piers have a babbu, mainly from Piers obviously, their baby is huge, worried dad Gordie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: After nine months of waiting, Gordie's about to be a dad to his and Piers' bundle of joy.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Makuwa | Gordie/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 45





	Melon Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I blame discord for inspiring me xD

Nine months. For nearly nine bloody months. Gordie is still running about doing all the outside stuff while his Goth husband stayed cooped up at home like a Toucannon with eggs. Not that it surprised him much. Piers was bearing their child after all… Their really big one it seems. 

Yes, a seemingly large infant that took up Piers' entire abdomen forming a big round in the skinny. It’s hard to tell wether it was a normal sized bump or just Piers’ body being too frail and making his cargo appear bigger than normal. 

Being somewhere close to the due, Piers was already huge, at least, most of him is; His near skeletal frame combined with the bump made him resemble a toothpick impaling a grape. Gordie couldn't but marvel at Piers was still able to even walk around in their home. 

"Not far now Babe. Soon we're gonna be dads." Murmured Gordie as he laid facing Piers' back that night in bed; His arms were gently wrapped around the frailer young man, a hand resting on his bump. "Thanks a bunch. You're really something, you know?"

Piers scoffed with an amused eyeroll. "Don't go all sentimental on me now. Wait till the lil guy's out and then you can start the weepin." He hissed slightly for he felt some hicks. "Damn somebody's excited much."

"Me?" Gordie asked innocently. That earned a pillow smack from Piers as he grunted.

"You and our kid alike. You aren't different from each other I fucking swear.." Piers hissed with gritted teeth. His husband chortled in reply and hugged his other half. 

"Which is why you'll make a great Pop. You're tough enough to deal with two fools and even more." Smirked Gordie. 

Another pillow smack.

This time Piers was glaring at Gordie with annoyance, yet there was that sparkle of amusement. The goth snorted and with some careful movement, reached out so his hand stroked Gordie's face. 

"Go to sleep bastard. Expect a lot more errands from me in the morn as punishment for tonight." At Gordie's gulp of fear, Piers managed a chuckle before giving his man a nuzzle. "Nah I kid. G'night Gordon. Love ya." 

"G'night Peterson." Gordie murmured back.

The couple did not get to sleep the entirety of that night…

* * *

  
  


“ _Gordie I’m going to fuckin’ castrate you!”_

_“I’ll bloody tear your goddamn innards out for all this agony!”_

Hours since the brutal wakeup call, Gordie had been a very anxious wreck. It felt like ages since he had taken Piers to the hospital and his husband was cursing out bloody murder during the labor. They were separated by a long corridor, yet Piers’ yells reached as far as the waiting room and hospital lobby - Being the captain of Team Yell definitely contributed to that. 

While this isn’t the first time Gordie’s heard profanity coming from Piers’ mouth, the fact this was coming out from pain wrecked him greatly. 

Fortunately he didn’t have to wait alone. After he and Piers arrived, Gordie had rung up the closest people he could get in his panic - Melony had come first and she was now in the room helping Piers out. But when she came, she had brought the star duo that is Leon and Raihan, knowing her son will need the two to keep him at ease.

“Aye, relax buddy. Piers is doing fine!” Raihan reassured. “Calm down, seriously. We don’t want your worried face being the first thing your kid sees.”

Gordie groaned. “Ugh how can I possibly at this point? You’re not the one listening to your husband scream out death threats.” 

Leon chortled. “He’s in pain Gordie. Of course he’ll be screaming like that. Don’t worry he’d never mean any of the stuff he says… Would he?” He glanced at Raihan in uncertainty, the latter flinching at the question. Gordie seethed in unease.

“Oh for Pete’s sake.. Not helping dudes!” 

Another painful set of hours have passed. Neither Gordie nor the boys know what’s going on in the room. But judging by the doctors’ voices with that of Melony’s in the mix, it seems the baby is on their way; And Piers is not getting any quieter…

The three men cringed at the wave of agonized cries coming from the goth - Gordie was trembling horribly, his anxiety and desperation to barge into the room going skyrocket. It worsened a long time later when suddenly, all became quiet. The loud voices are now absent and not one yell from Piers. Gordie’s eyes widened in horror. No. Arceus please no.

“Peterson!” 

Nothing, not even Raihan and Leon, could stop Gordie from shrieking then running in the corridors aiming for the room containing his husband. In the flash of panic, he had seen the image of Piers laying motionless with their infant lying still nearby. Neither had made it alive, and this was Gordie’s primary fear. He desperately prayed this wasn’t so… 

Much to his relief, he didn’t lose either one. 

After some exchange of words and explanation of what’s happened, Gordie is now sitting by Piers’ side with their sleeping baby son in his arms. The baby had been born healthy, but there was something real off about him - Gordie and the rest were actually thrown aback when they first saw him.

The baby was huge; A 10 pound infant obviously taking after Gordie’s side. This baby giant had developed in the womb of a nearly all skin and bones person that was somehow able to push him out unmedicated. Gordie can already imagine a very astounded Raihan uploading pics of the baby and Piers to Pokegram with ‘WTF How???’ for a caption. 

Piers meanwhile didn’t care one bit. The whole process exhausted him out greatly. Nonetheless he paid no mind to his body as all eyes and heart was on his baby, the one he used all he’s got on to bring out to the world. 

“Whaddya think of him Gordie? Beautiful isn’t he?” Piers murmured tiredly. “The lil guy’s made of solid rock just like his ol’ man.”

Gordie flashed his husband a tearful smile. “I have a whole lotta questions about this y’know. But fuck logic, you’re one heck of a superhuman for shitting out a bowling ball.” He chortled.

“Oi, don’t insult our creation you arsehole.” Piers retorted amusedly before sighing. “All he needs is a name now and I think I’ve come up with just the one.”

“Hm? What’s it gonna be?” Gordie piped up.

“He’s called Melon, no questions. Your mum’s got my back durin’ the bloody murder so it’s right to call our boy after her.” Came Piers’ reply.

Gordie actually smiled. “Melon. I like it, he does look like a lil melon. Then our second kid will be Bowling Ball.” He joked. 

“Fuck you.” 

Piers hissed those words through gritted teeth while Gordie grinned sheepishly in an ‘I’m joking!’ gesture, to which Piers gave a responding scoff. He continued resting up the remainder of the night with Gordie laying closeby with the baby Melon right between them both. 


End file.
